


Gone like a shooting star

by gabbydrawswhat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbydrawswhat/pseuds/gabbydrawswhat
Summary: Important:-Megatron has banished Starscream and thought he would come back to him after all this abuse.-Thundercracker air commander-Soundwave second in commandShockwave third in command
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream, Skywarp/Thundercracker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important:  
> -Megatron has banished Starscream and thought he would come back to him after all this abuse.  
> -Thundercracker air commander  
> -Soundwave second in command  
> Shockwave third in command

It has been about 3 years since Starscream was banished. And every bot believed he would be back in about a week. This mostly after Skywarp the first year without his little brother he changed to a bot that wouldn’t want to talk to anyone, mostly Megatron.

Now a lot of things have changed. Megatron was a mess, anything he hurts or kills reminds him of his angry little seeker afraid of the punishment he was going to receive. He needs to be alone. Megatron didn’t want his team to see him weak.

\---

The ship storage was getting full and Megatron ordered them to clear out the storage. As Megatron was just trying to do something the blue seeker found a crate. It wasn’t labeled so it could be anybody.

“Hey warp look, it's some bots crate you want to look inside it?” Thundercracker asked warp with a smooth tone to not frightened him.

“Sure, it probably has more energon in it.” Warp answers cheerfully to his mate

Both of the seekers looked inside the crate and then froze. They could believe Starscream’s diaries were in that crate. Soon, Warp went to panic running around yelling “THAT’S STARSCREAM” until he realized Megatron was right behind him.

Megatron looked displeased seeing the seeker running around like a chicken. Thundercracker was still looking in the crate remembering the good times with his little bro. It really broke him knowing he might never see him again.

Megatron looked in the crate and soon everything turned black.

“My lord are you alright?” Asked soundwave with concern but Megatron couldn’t hear him. Megatron came back in control, everyone was around him looking scared or concerned then it happened. Everyone became Starscream then he broke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -this chapter is mostly about starscream and he is living on a island  
> -egey

“No one is here but me. I am broken, I am useless, I am a mistake.” Starscream whispered all of his color had faded being all alone it was his choice.

\---

Memories 

“It's not fair you treat them better then me I try my best” he screeched at the war lord.

Megatron was annoyed by his seeker’s ranting and decided to end it here. “Its because you are a mistake”

The seeker crumbled knowing it’s over, everything Starscream did was wrong. He tried to help and now he felt used. Was he only put in second command to be used as a toy that can be fixed and soon broken again.

\---

‘Why did I even leave? My health is slowly leaking away’ the seeker thought ‘I bet they are happy not having I lost everything’

Soon everything was silent. Starscream began to recharge. A sweet dream about his trine laughing, flying and telling jokes until a pain acres.


End file.
